


Music Filled Thoughts

by SolidPersona



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidPersona/pseuds/SolidPersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story about Ratchet and Optimus dancing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Filled Thoughts

Looking around the empty room, Ratchet took a sigh of relief. With everyone gone, the older bot could enjoy the peace and quiet. Setting down his tools, he took several steps back from the table so he was in the middle of the room. Shuttering his optics, Ratchet pulled up a human video in his processor. It was of two humans dancing in fancy clothing, what humans would call a ball gown and suit. After watching the video for several moments, Ratchet rewound it to the beginning. His arms took up position in the empty air before he started to slide his pedes across the floor. It was awkward at first but as he continued his movements became surer and quicker as he spun around in a waltz. Without him consciously noticing it he began to hum to the music, spinning and gliding over the concrete floor as he let himself be swept up in the motions.

It wasn’t until he felt a larger arm wrap around his waist and a hand take his. His optics shot open and looked up into the sky blues of Optimus’s. The taller bot only grinned and continued the waltz in the middle of the floor. 

Ratchet huffed in embarrassment, letting his friend join him in the dancing. Optimus lead as he twirled Ratchet around in a slightly faster pace. The medic’s eyes lightened as he felt himself beginning to smile. Hand in hand, they danced for what seemed like hours. A simple moment in time when they both felt at peace.

When they finally stopped, Optimus pulled him close for a hug. A joyful laugh rumbled out from the other bot, and Ratchet couldn’t help but to join. Then with both their sparks lightened, and thoughts filled with dancing, they returned to their duties.


End file.
